Dawning of the twolegs
by RACHAELtheAUTHORESS
Summary: The story of Icepaw not from the series, this is a made up character Icepaw is brave, friendly, and bound to be the deputy of ThunderClan. Everything changes when she gets capyured by twolegs. Please read, very good book! :


The twoleg swung the door open, and threw in the strange meat chunks. The blood sprayed my extremely light gray fur, and made my paws slip on the strange plastic surface of the floor. "Run!" I yowled, and sprang out at the twoleg as the kennel door began to close. My russet-spotted, black partner dashed forward, and grabbed my scruff. "This way!" he hollered, dragging me to an open twoleg entrance. I heard my heart pound; the entrance was blocked as the twoleg door slammed shut. "We're trapped!"

PROLOUGE

"You'll help me won't you? My plan is totally fool-proof!" the extremely young black tom pleaded the cat next to him. "No," the cat grumbled. "Please! It takes two cats! We can escape!" the black tom begged. "No," his neighbor repeated. The tom stared at the russet spots on his pelt in dismay. "Anyone?" he prompted the other cats around him. Groggy mumbles were heard, and the cats protested. "Forget it!" a huge, chubby kittypet meowed, "These stupid creatures have no sense in them! They won't let you out for nothin'!" The other cats agreed instantly, talking amongst themselves, whispering quietly, while others stared coldly at the sleek orange-spotted tom. "I'm serious!" the tom spat, arguing his point, "It's how I escaped my housefolk! And I was a three moon old _kit_!" The cats shrugged, or shook their heads. It would clearly take a lot more to persuade some cat to help pull of his plan. "Please? Anybody?" the cats turned their backs, and yawned. It was late and no one would listen to him. How would he ever get out? The young tom sighed heavily, and lay down. _Please! Anyone help me out of this place!_ he pleaded.

CHAPTER 1

I sat up as I felt my brother's cuddly warmth leave. "Milkkit!" I cried, "Come back!" I felt his warmth return and he snuggled back with slightly wet fur.

"Hush, Icekit!" my mother, Fawngaze instructed, "I was only giving him a quick clean." I whimpered quietly, and closed my eyes again. I was still awake, all though my eyes were closed, when my mother and brothers breathing grew into a soft rhythmic pattern. Why couldn't I just _fall asleep _already!

_ Yet they're already asleep_, I thought.

I heaved myself to my paws. The nursery was dark, and I stumbled out of the comfort zone near the nursing queens.

Lightningsinger, a dark black she cat with a single white stripe in the shape of a lightning bolt on her chest, lifted her weary head. "Be careful now. Don't wake my kits," she mumbled, then fell back asleep. She had kitted four moons ago to four healthy kits. One calico she-kit named Smallkit, and three black toms. One of them, with brown eyes was Pepperkit. The other had sharp green eyes, and was named Starkit. The final kit was Ashkit, with awe-striking gray eyes.

"I won't," I promised quietly, even though she was again unconscious. I sighed heavily, and pushed my way out of the thorny-bramble entrance.

Slaterunner, the father of Lightningsinger's kits was guarding, outside the nursery, and flinched as I emerged.

"Oh, it's you," he meowed, letting his shoulder fur lie flat. I nodded briefly, and stretched my tiny legs. "I, I-ah guess you aren't tired, huh?" he asked, making conversation.

"Nah," I replied, "I can't sleep." Slaterunner chuckled, with that deep warrior voice I liked.

"Yep, by the end of tomorrow you'll be an apprentice," his eyes shone. I lifted my chin high, and puffed out my lithe feline chest.

"I'll be the best!" I bragged, knowing that my tom brother would have to step up to meet my female standards. Slaterunner laughed again, giving me a gentle cuff over the ear.

"I'm sure you will, but not without that good ol' sleep! Even warriors have to rest you know," he breathed in sharply, and then let out a long, noisy yawn, "See my point?"

I giggled, and sat down beside him. "I'm staying with you!" I claimed, pricking my ears, like a warrior on patrol.

"No you're not!" Slaterunner objected, "I'm only out here to protect you and your brother; and my kits of course! But, oh no," he added, "If you're out here…. How'll I do that?" He glared at me strictly, but there was great humor in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll go," I meowed, and headed back into the nursery. I found my brothers side, and twisted my torso to curl perfectly next to him, in the curve of my mothers belly.

"Wake up, Icekit!" a playful voice enthused, "Wake up!"

I blinked my eyes open to find Milkkit hovering over me. "We're gonna' be warriors tonight! We'll be warriors! YAHOO!"

I shoved him gently aside, and stood up, batting a feather from my nose.

"Warriors need sleep," I quoted, "Slaterunner said so."

"Who cares?" Milkkit retorted, "We'll be warriors!"

"Apprentices," I corrected, licking my paws. Milkkit purred lightly, then I squealed as Fawngaze picked me up, and licked roughly at my fur.

"Hey!" I meowed, "Pumme' down!" I was licked a few times more, then released. I stuck up my snout, and held my tail high, as I exited the nursery, telling my mother apprentices didn't need their mothers to clean them.

Lostfire, the ThunderClan deputy was leading the dawn patrol back into camp, his fur bristling. "ShadowClan!" he spat, "They've stolen prey!"

"Fetch Brownstar!" Mossrise, a shabby, muscular, brown tom with white spots, called.

Loudstreak, a creamy white colored tom emerged from the warriors den. Loudstreak was also my father.

"What's going on?" Brownstar hopped down from the Highledge, and met Lostfire in the center of the clearing.

"We saw them!" wailed Sharpstep, a powerful tom with nimble, graceful legs, named for that exactly. I noticed he was one of the four on the patrol. Flashleap and Rainytalon were the other two. Their eyes darted back and forth, as if expecting an attack.

"We'll starve!" cried Goldsky, a rather shy, beautiful she-cat. But, though shy, she was an amazing fighter, and her meow was pretty and gentle, so she would often sing the kits to sleep. I liked her song about a darkening, sleepy eclipse.

"Calm down!" Brownstar ordered, and then turned to Lostfire, "Now tell me what happened."

"We were on our border patrol by ShadowClan, as you told us to do, and when I told Rainytalon to scent mark the border closet the Ancient Oak. He came back reporting ShadowClan has stolen prey!" Lostfire panted.

"It's true!" Rainytalon meowed, "I was marking a bramble push when I scented fresh ShadowClan on our side of the border! I hid, and they came closer, and I saw they each held a mouse by its tail! Then another warrior came with one of _our _squirrels!"

Caterwauls of dismay rang across the clearing. "We have to defend our borders," or "Protect our food!"

"Quiet!" Brownstar ordered, "All of you! I'll bring it up to Swiftstar at the gathering in a quarter moon."

"No!" Sharpstep growled, "Please, Brownstar! We can't let them get away with it!"

"Brownstar! Do something about them!" Flashleap pleaded.

"Show them the real ThunderClan!" Birdpaw, one of the oldest apprentices meowed.

"Yeah!" encouraged, Scarletpaw, Birdpaws littermate.

The grayed, elder she-cat, Aquaflare nodded to Brownstar, as she emerged with the other elders, Dustdapple, and Mistynettle from the elders den.

"Stay calm! Everybody! Listen to me!" Brownstar meowed, now on the top of the Highledge, addressing his Clan, "We'll show ShadowClan that our territory belongs to us, but only if they steal again. There must be some reason they had to steal. We'll only battle if absolutely necessary."

Low agreements rose from the ThunderClan cats.

"Yes, Brownstar," Lostfire bowed his head, and stepped back. All the others scattered back to their usual duties of cleaning the elder's dens, or doing whatever warriors do.

"Whoa," Milkkit breathed, now standing next to me.

"Come back in here!" Fawngaze called, from the nursery.

"_Mother!_" I complained, "We're nearly apprentices! We don't have to be in the nursery all the time!"

Milkkit nodded in agreement, then turned to Emberpaw, who was approaching with her mentor, Nightwatcher.

"Hello," Nightwatcher greeted, "Are you exited to be an apprentice?"

Milkkit and I nodded eagerly.

Emberpaw purred, and Nightwatcher's beautiful dark-gray eyes glowed.

"I'll be joining the nursery soon, so I've decided giving Emberpaw an assessment. She'll make a fine warrior if Brownstar agrees, and she was hoping she could ask if maybe, if she gets to, if she could mentor one of you?"

"Yes!" I meowed. Milkkit just nodded briefly. He'd always ventured on and on about how amazing Addermoon was.

"I'll talk to Brownstar," Nightwatcher mewed, and turned towards the rock fall.

"I'm coming with you!" Milkkit ran after her, and clambered up the rock fall, before disappearing behind the lichen curtain.

I sighed, and turned to where Emberpaw was waiting. "You probably won't get ta' mentor me. Sorry, but Brownstar always chooses the more experienced warriors."

"I know, silly! Just Nightwatcher wants me to mentor soon. Yet, I plan on mentoring one of _her _kits!" Emberpaw agreed.

Well, not much for me to do all day," I meowed, "Being a kit is boring."

"Emberpaw!" Nightwatcher called from the Highledge, "Brownstar wants to speak with you! Bring Icekit!"

I raced after Emberpaw as she dashed away, then she turned to help me up the boulders, pebbles tumbling down.

"Thanks!" I meowed, and we entered Brownstar's den.

Nightwatcher and Milkkit were sitting side by side, in front of Brownstar. It was darkish, but a small hole made a window, casting light in on the three of them. Brownstar was lying casually on his side.

"Come sit here," Brownstar meowed, flicking his tail. I sat on the right of Milkkit, and Emberpaw sat to the right of me.

"Emberpaw?" Brownstar asked.

"Yes, Brownstar?"

"I do not believe you are ready to mentor an apprentice of your own yet, but I know you'll serve ThunderClan well. Tonight, when I apprentice these two, you'll become a warrior along with Birdpaw and Scarletpaw."

Emberpaw hopped to her feet, purring in delight. "Yes! I'll go tell them right away!" she cheered, and raced out of the den in a flash.

"I'll tell Fawngaze who my mentor will be!" Milkkit turned and left as well.

"Addermoon?" I questioned.

Brownstar nodded. I laughed.

"Fawngaze! I'm fine! Really, Mother!" I protested as my mother groomed me furiously.

Soon Brownstar would call from the Highledge, and my apprentice ceremony would begin. It was sunset, and cats would be eating their evening meal as the ceremony took place.

"So exciting!" whispered Milkkit, kneading the nursery floor with his paws.

"I know!" I replied, that nervous feeling creeping over me.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

"Go!" Milkkit gave me a gentle shove, and we burst out of the nursery, our mother following proudly behind. Fawngaze pulled her tail around us, and led us to the left front of Highledge to sit by Spiritclaw, the ThunderClan medicine cat. The other cats crowded around and sat silently, looking at their leader.

"Today we gather for the great privilege of making more warriors out of our apprentices," Brownstar meowed. I saw Scarletpaw, Emberpaw, and Birdpaw sit taller, all eyes on them.

"I, Brownstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He swiftly jumped down the rock fall, and made his way to the three apprentices, in the center of the crowd. The other cats scooted back to make room. Nightwatcher, Loudstreak, and Glowingfall, a sleek warrior she-cat looked approvingly at their apprentices.

"Emberpaw, Birdpaw, and Scarletpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do!" the apprentices mewed in unison.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you're your warrior names," Brownstar touched his muzzle to Scarletpaws forehead, announcing, "Scarletpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Scarletfang. StarClan honors your bravery and kindness."

Brownstar then stepped to greet Birdpaw, "Birdpaw, your warrior name is Birdpoppy. StarClan honors your strategy skills, and intelligence."

This time Birdpoppy sidestepped and Emberpaw took her turn, in place to face Brownstar.

"Emberpaw, from now on you shall be called Emberlark."

Emberlark's eyes shone.

"StarClan honors your understanding and courage," Brownstar lifted his head as the whole of ThunderClan chanted, "Scarletfang! Birdpoppy! Emberlark!"

Some cats started to turn away, then Brownstar announced, "We are also making new apprentices this evening, let's not dare forget!"

"Go on now," Dustdapple encouraged from behind us.

Milkkit and I stepped forward, into the center of the clearing. Brownstar returned to the top of the Highledge.

"These kits have reached their sixth moon, and are ready to take on their apprenticeship."

I breathed in slowly, soaking up every moment. Milkkit appeared to be doing the same thing.

"Milkkit," Brownstar said, "Until you receive your warrior name, you will be named as Milkpaw."

Milkpaw purred lightly, as he usually did, and stood with his tail high in pride.

"I ask of StarClan to watch over you, and your choices, until you find in your paws the skills of a worthy warrior," Brownstar then looked up from Milkkit's gaze, searching the crowd, "Addermoon, ThunderClan needs your abilities, to prove yourself as a mentor. You will mentor to Milkpaw. I trust that you will pass on all your skill and honesty to Milkpaw that he will grow to make a fine warrior."

Milkpaw beamed, as Addermoon came forward and bent down. Milkpaw stretched forward to touch noses with his new mentor.

"I will prove I can be worthy to mentor," Addermoon promised.

"Icekit," I became anxious as Brownstar called my name, "From this day forth, until you have your warrior name, you shall be known as Icepaw. May StarClan light the path of an apprentice ahead of you. Now," he looked to his right, where Lostfire was waiting, "Lostfire, you've already mentored Goldsky, and she is a strong young warrior already. Now we need you to mentor again. We commend you as a well chosen mentor for Icepaw. May you share all your knowledge and strength with her, that she may be a great warrior of ThunderClan."

"Icepaw! Milkpaw!" Lostfire started the chant himself, after we touched noses, his sweet scent overwhelming me.

"Thanks, Lostfire!" I meowed, looking at him.

"I will mentor you well," Lostfire said, "But you have to work hard. I'll take you on noon hunting patrol tomorrow."

I blinked appreciatively, and then turned to follow the other apprentices to the apprentice den, as the sun was already set.

Fawngaze caught my eye, waiting by the warriors den. She mouthed a "good-luck" and did the same to Milkpaw who was padding after me. Once inside, I realized the only other two apprentices besides Milkpaw, and myself, were Hollowpaw and Brokenpaw. Hollowpaw and I'd be the only apprentice she-cats.

Milkpaw found Birdpoppy's old bedding, and curled up in the soft moss. I snuggled next to him in Scarletfang's old nest.

"Night," I yawned.

"Night, Icepaw."

CHAPTER 2

The mouse was barely thinking from my perspective. I just ran up, and swiftly killed it. It was juicy, and quite scrumptious.

"Wake up," a gentle prod on my shoulder woke me. What a lovely dream that'd been.

"I'm coming; don't get your fur all ruffled!" I sat up to face Milkpaw.

"Then hurry! Addermoon asked Lostfire if we could do battle training today! Let's go!" Milkpaw led the way, and raced out of the thorn tunnel, on his way to the training hollow. I shook the moss scraps from my pelt, and ran after him.

Lostfire was waiting for me in the training hollow.

"Hi, there," he greeted politely.

"Hi!"

"We'll start with a simple dodging technique, alright?" Lostfire meowed.

"Great!" I replied, "I hope you know how I feel about you as my mentor. It's such an honor and privilege!"

Lostfire nodded, and blinked gratefully.

"Let's begin by me showing you how it's done, okay? Hey, Inkspot!" Lostfire called to the senior warrior, and mentor of Hollowpaw.

"Yes?" the warrior padded over, breathing hard from his intense training with his apprentice.

"I'm about to show Icepaw, here, one of our basic dodging techniques. I need you to help," Lostfire mewed.

"Happy to! I'll attack right?" Inkspot asked.

"That's right," Lostfire nodded.

"Okay… Now!" Inkspot launched himself at Lostfire, but the deputy was too quick. Lostfire slightly stepped forward, so Inkpot flew right over, but sidestepped in the same instant, leaving Inkspot to fall crashing to the mossy training hollow floor.

"Cool!" I breathed.

"Now you try," Lostfire instructed, and crouched, beginning his attack.

I hopped forward, and right as I sidestepped, a paw with sheathed claws met my head, and knocked me to the ground.

"Oops," I said, getting back up.

"No," Lostfire praised, "That was great, just you got to be quicker. Maybe try preparing your sidestep as you jump forward."

I nodded, and tensed my muscles, mind on my dodge.

Lostfire gathered strength in his hind quarters, and sprang. I didn't even watch to see him airborne, I just hopped forward, but this time put my weight to my right, and landed well out of reach.

"Well done, Icepaw!" Lostfire commented.

I purred at such a comment.

"Try it once more," Lostfire suggested.

I tensed my muscles, and hopped, but Lostfire caught me off guard, as he hadn't begun his attack yet. He stole the moment, and finally leapt. I fell under his weight, landing face down on the training hollow floor.

Lostfire rolled off me, and stood staring at me.

"Icepaw?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm… okay," I gasped, realizing he had knocked the wind out of me.

I got to my feet, and stretched my sore muscles.

"Good," Lostfire pawed at the dirt on my white coat, until it fell off.

"Again?" I asked.

"Yes, but you always keep an eye on your opponent. Never, _ever _be caught off your guard, or else the enemy will close in," Lostfire taught.

"Yes, Lostfire!"

I watched Lostfire carefully, and when he crouched, I crouched. He pushed with his hind legs to launch, and I did the same, only falling to the right, leaving him to clasp at air instead of me.

"Outstanding job, Icepaw!" Lostfire sat up, and came to touch his muzzle to my shoulder.

"Thanks, Lostfire!" I still loved praise from the ThunderClan deputy.

"Now let's try the dodge again, but this time you counter your opponents attack," Lostfire commanded.

I crouched and kept still, until I saw Lostfire jump forward. I leapt, and turned to the side.

_How do I counter his attack?_

I had to think fast, so I pulled my paw through his fur as he whooshed past.

"Amazing!" Lostfire meowed, "You did that perfectly, even though you had been given no example of how to do so!"

"Gee, Lostfire, you're really nice!" I reminded, "Thank you!" I added graciously.

After time had passed, Lostfire meowed ,"Patrol time, Icepaw!"

_ It was noon already! But I was having so much fun!_

Lostfire's eyes showed his proudest moment had been when I trained that day. We had trained till now, and I was hungry. My belly rumbled loudly, and Lostfire kept glancing at me.

"Good thing it's a hunting patrol!" he purred.

"Are Milkpaw and Addermoon coming too?" I asked.

"Sure," Lostfire meowed, "Addermoon! You and your apprentice are coming on patrol with me and Icepaw!"

At his call, Addermoon trotted over, Milkpaw following closely.

"At your service, oh great deputy!" Addermoon purred sarcastically at his den mate.

"Let's go, we'll teach these two how to hunt!" Lostfire said.

"Later, can we go on _border _patrol too?" I asked eagerly.

"Sure," Lostfire replied, "If you want to."

"Great!" Milkpaw and I meowed.

I padded confidently into camp, two mice and a vole hanging from my mouth. I deposited them to the fresh kill pile, and grabbed up a plump thrush for the elders.

"I smell fresh kill!" Aquaflare meowed as I entered the elder's den, "Is that for me?"

"Yes, but you should share," I cautioned, seeing grumpy old Dustdapple lying in the corner of the den, "After all, it's huge!"

"Did you catch it yourself?" Aquaflare asked. I shook my head.

"I wish I did though!"

"That's alright," Mistynettle added, pulling herself forward to join our conversation.

"Thanks," I meowed, "Well, I'm going on a border patrol later, so see you!" I backed out of the elders den, and shook my fur.

Milkpaw was waiting with a mouse and a squirrel.

"Want some?" he asked.

"Sure," I sunk my teeth into the mouse, and gingerly ate slow bite after slow bite.

"Whoa, where'd your appetite go?" Lostfire laughed, trotting up beside me.

"I don't know," I replied, and swallowed the last of my mouse.

"Are you prepared for patrol?" Lostfire asked, gazing at me with his hypnotic blue eyes.

"Uh, who"?" I asked, lost in his beautiful stare.

"You, Icepaw! Are _you _ready for patrol?"

"Yeah, sure. Sorry," I meowed, shaking the confusion from my head.

"I'm here!" Addermoon meowed, racing up to us.

"The whole patrol is ready then. I'll go tell Brownstar we're leaving," Lostfire turned away, and swiftly leapt up the rockfall and into Brownstar's den.

"He's so cool," I breathed.

Addermoon pawed my shoulder, "You like him don't you?"

"He's way out of your rank," Milkpaw added.

"So what if I like Lostfire?" I asked Addermoon, ignoring Milkpaw's comment.

"Maybe Milkpaw's right. He's mated before, and he is a full grown warrior. You're a new apprentice," Addermoon pointed out.

I sighed deeply, and jerked up my head as Lostfire emerged, padded down the rockfall, and came toward us.

"I am ready to go," I meowed.

"Good, let's go," Lostfire lead the way, Addermoon and Milkpaw behind, and me behind them.

We started to cross the territory, heading towards ShadowClan.

"Good to get to know the territory!" I meowed, padding forward to join my mentor.

"Yes," Lostfire agreed, "You'll learn this half of the territory, since earlier you learned the WindClan border and such."

"Can I hunt again?" I asked.

"But you're on border patrol, not hunting patrol."

"_But, _you want me to be the best, right? Why not let me hunt a little something? I promise to catch up and meet you when you reach the ShadowClan border!" I mewed, "Please?"

"I…. fine, go ahead. One catch, alright? And hurry," Lostfire commanded.

I raced off, back towards camp, but stopped to swerve to the left, nearing the WindClan border.

_Squirrel!_

I crouched low, and spotted the furry little creature scuttling around a fern, looking for food of its own. It was rather plump, even for a Greenleaf squirrel.

"You're mine," I whispered darkly, and slowly slid towards it. The squirrel didn't even notice me, and kept searching. I pounced boldly, killing it with a rough blow to the head.

"Again!" I heard the distant yowl, and dropped my fresh-kill, scraping earth over it, I then started to run through the forest, willing myself to go faster to catch up with my patrol, before Lostfire got disappointed at me.

"Again!" This time it was a menacing growl, "Those fox-hearted, mouse-brained, useless, evil, thieving excuses for cats!"

I ran harder, at the anger in my mentors' voice.

"Why would they do this? It's Greenleaf for StarClan's sake!" The second voice was Milkpaw.

I burst through the undergrowth, to see the rest of the patrol standing over the remains of a dead vole. The reek of ShadowClan tainted the air.

"ShadowClan's stolen prey!" I exclaimed.

"Yes," Lostfire spat through gritted teeth. Lostfire carefully picked up the vole, and shoved it towards me. I matched his carefulness, and gently grasped the vole in my jaws.

"Take this back to Brownstar. The rest of us will finish this patrol, and strongly lay down some fresh ThunderClan scent markings," Lostfire told me, "Now go!"

I turned and ran as Lostfire had instructed, concentrating on not dropping the carcass.

_Hurry! Hurry!_ I thought, realizing I had a lot of ground to cover before I reached camp.

I ran hard, my lungs screeching in protest, my sides heaving, and aching from the effort. Finally, I swerved around one last tree, and broke into camp, startling Sharpstep who was on sentry duty, just outside the thorn barrier.

"Brownstar!" I yowled, setting the vole on the ground, "Come quickly!"

"Yes, Icepaw?" he replied calmly, coming down the rockfall, "What is it?"

"Smell this!" I panted, pushing the bones towards him as he neared.

After taking a short whiff, Brownstar yowled in dismay. "ShadowClan!" he growled, "Where'd you find this?"

"By the border, and it was at least two fox-lengths on our side. Lostfire had me bring it back, while he and the others finished the patrol," I reported, still out of breath.

"When the patrol returns, send Lostfire to my den," Brownstar replied, "We need to plan what we'll do in the Gathering in an eighth moon."

I nodded firmly, and went to sit by the Halfrock, as Brownstar made his way up the rockfall once more.

"Icepaw, get out of the way!"

At first, I almost thought ShadowClan was in camp, until Brokenpaw and Hollowpaw, bowled me over, wrestling around in a play fight.

"Ah!" I yelped, as my leg was caught in Brokenpaw's snapping jaws.

The two playing apprentices didn't seem to notice I was in the middle of their game, and fought at me, not thinking twice about what they were biting at.

"You got my ear!" I cried, as Hollowpaw's tooth grazed the tip of my left ear.

"Hey! Stop that!"

Loudstreak bounded towards us, as he left the warriors den. I closed my eyes, preparing for him to scold me, but instead, a firm grip on my scruff lifted my out of the mass of fighting, hissing apprentices, and licked me affectionately.

"Thanks, Loudstreak!" I meowed, then looked up at my father, to see him sniffing every inch of me.

'Spiritclaw!" he called, and turned to me, "Lay down, keep still."

I obeyed my father, and lay quietly, resting my head on the ground.

"Loudstreak?" I asked, feeling a twinge of guilt, "Don't blame Brokenpaw and Hollowpaw, I didn't move fast enough."

"Nonsense lay still. I'm here. Loudstreak's here," he crooned softly.

"What's wrong?" Suddenly Spiritclaw was standing by my father, "Icepaw? Sweetie? You alright?"

"Fine," I mumbled.

I then realized most the Clan was out of their dens, staring at me, even Brownstar. My face flushed hot with embarrassment. Emberlark was smiling in humored disapproval.

"What?" I asked.

"Hush, Icekit!" my father commanded.

"Ice_kit_!" I echoed, "Loudstreak, I'm an apprentice!" Now I was really embarrassed. And angry.

Spiritclaw shook her head, "It's just a little nip mark, not much blood either. It was a play fight, Loudstreak!" She licked my front ankle, and then turned to my father once more, "See?"

CHAPTER 3

Loudstreak bent down to run his sandy tongue over the small nip on my leg.

"Stop fussin' over me!" I blurted, and swiftly sat up.

"Icepaw!" my father scolded, "I told you to stay still! You're my daughter, and you're only a kit. This needs to be fussed over!"

"Loudstreak!" I meowed angrily, pressing my nose to his, stretching to reach his height, with my fur bristling, "I-am-a-_apprentice!"_ With that, I stalked off, and went through the thorn tunnel, bumping into the returning patrol on my way out.

"Loudstreak is so _embarrassing!"_ I told my mentor, "Anyway, Brownstar needs you."

Milkpaw stared at me, and headed into a gorse bush, while Addermoon and Lostfire went into camp.

"What happened?" Milkpaw asked, once no cats were in earshot.

"Our father is the worst! He was acting up, cause Brokenpaw nipped me accidentally while playing with Hollowpaw! He made Spiritclaw look me over with all of ThunderClan watching! And, it was for nothing!"

"Um… really? That sucks," Milkpaw replied.

"Oh that's not the worst part!" I growled, "He called me a _kit!_ With everyone there to hear him say it!" Milkpaw twitched his ears, obviously thinking. "So?" I prompted.

"I'll talk to him," Milkpaw promised, and got up. I got to my paws as well, and followed my brother into camp.

When I got inside, Brownstar was talking to Loudstreak underneath the Highledge. I pricked my ears to listen, "…. so, you can go on dawn patrol tomorrow morning, to work this over with yourself. You have to accept that Milkpaw and Icepaw are apprentices now. Fawngaze can come with you, and perhaps you should take Emberlark…." I didn't get to hear much more, because the sun was setting on my first day as an apprentice, and Milkpaw would want me to come into the apprentice den. I yawned and followed my den mates. I curled up next to Milkpaw and Hollowpaw, as sleep took me.

A prod woke me from my sleep after a long day of cleaning the moss bedding all around camp, six sunrises later.

"Go away," I mumbled, turning my back to the cat who intruded my sleep.

"Icepaw wake up already!" I blinked open my eyes, to see Slaterunner and Rainytalon standing over me. I realized I was trembling, and all the other apprentices were staring at me wide-eyed.

"Stop screeching, it's nearly dawn, and no cat but you has gotten any sleep!" Slaterunner meowed.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Rainytalon added.

"I… I actually don't remember," I replied, "You say I was screeching?"

"You sure were!" purred Milkpaw from beside me, "No cat could wake you. When we first heard you start yowling like that, we thought a band of ShadowClan cats had got to you!"

"Sorry," I muttered, "I probably did have a nightmare, but I don't remember."

"That's alright," assured Lostfire, coming into the apprentice den. His entry made it suddenly crowded. Claustrophobia overwhelmed me, and I clenched my teeth, causing me to sneeze.

"Are you sick?" asked Lostfire, concerned.

"You don't look so good," added Hollowpaw, who was squished against the apprentice den wall.

Suddenly, I felt dizzy, and fell down. Luckily, Slaterunner and Brokenpaw caught me. I groaned, and tried to stand still, so they wouldn't have to catch me again.

"Let's leave the apprentice den," Lostfire ordered," And Icepaw? I need you to follow me."

I leaned on Lostfire's shoulder, and we followed the others out. I closed my eyes, as a headache appeared, first faint, but as I stepped into the sunlight it was full, and exploded in my head.

"Lostfire!" I yowled, "My head really hurts…" the yowl died in the end, to a light murmur. Lostfire didn't reply, but guided me into the shade of Spiritclaw's den. The headache didn't cease.

"What's this?" Spiritclaw asked, rushing to support me, helping me into a mossy nest.

"Headache I believe. She also seems pretty sick," Lostfire reported, "I'm no medicine cat, but it's obvious when she yowls in pain in her sleep."

"You're the one making all that noise, huh?" Spiritclaw purred sympathetically.

I groaned, saying nothing.

Spiritclaw sniffed me, then sniffed my hot breath. She pulled back, and gently pressed her paw on my stomach. It hurt.

"That hurt, sweetie?" she asked.

I nodded.

Lostfire sat down, and sighed.

"Did you eat any crowfood, Icepaw?" Spiritclaw asked.

"No," I replied, shaking my head.

"You're kind of feverish," Spiritclaw noted, sniffing my forehead.

"I feel feverish."

"How long have you been feeling this way?" Spiritclaw questioned.

"Since sunset last night," I meowed, tucking my paws under me.

"You should've come to see me then. This wouldn't be so hard if you did," Spiritclaw mewed.

I nodded briefly, Lostfire watching my every move.

"Eat this," Spiritclaw pushed some chervil towards me, "It'll help with the bellyache." I lapped up the tangy herbs as they numbed my tongue with their powerful juices.

"These too," the new herbs were a mix of borage and feverfew. I lapped them up also. Spiritclaw then chewed snakeroot and watermint into a poultice, and held out her paw for me to lick it up. I quickly swallowed it, engrossed by eating so many herbs.

"This is the hard part," Spiritclaw warned, "It hurts, but there is too much pressure in your stomach. This happens from eating some bad fresh-kill. Like I said, you might have eaten crowfood. That's alright if you didn't, this is also caused by eating before you sleep. You toss and turn as you sleep, upsetting you stomach."

Lostfire knit his eyebrows together, lowering his head.  
"I'm going to press on your stomach with my paws. It'll be firm though, and it's going to hurt."

I closed my eyes, and yowled, thrashing around in my nest, as Spiritclaw pressured my tight stomach. Lostfire stood in alarm, and came to comfort me. I was still yowling.

"Not much longer," Spiritclaw encouraged, "almost done."

I let out a miserable caterwaul as the last of my stomach deflated in a shock wave of pain.

"Done!" Spiritclaw purred, "You're alright. I'm going to keep you in my den though, until I'm sure you'll be done with that. Were you planning to go to the Gathering tonight?"

I nodded, "Yes, I wanted to go. It'd be my first, too!"

Lostfire shook his head, "You're my apprentice, Icepaw. I care about you, so much. If you aren't feeling better by sunset, you'll have to miss the Gathering."

"Okay," I meowed sadly.

"Thank you, Lostfire," Spiritclaw bowed her head politely, "You may leave and continue on with your duties now. After all, you are deputy."

"Thank you, Spiritclaw," Lostfire pressed his muzzle to my ear, and left shortly after.

"Poppy seed," Spiritclaw informed softly, putting a single dot of herb in front of me. I licked it up, and closed my eyes.

"Icepaw? Icepaw?"

"Don't wake her!"

"Why?"

"Loudstreak! I said, don't wake her!" I opened my eyes to see my father and Spiritclaw standing in the medicine cat den, arguing. They turned to look at me, their slight argument over, the sympathy in Spiritclaw's eyes matched my fathers.

"Uh, hey," I murmured, slowly rising to my feet, seeing a vole on the stone floor in front of me. I bit at the fresh-kill, and swallowed. "Thanks." After the vole was finished, I looked up at my father, and saw he was staring at me.

"I am glad to see you're alright," he meowed. I nodded in thanks, and turned to the ThunderClan medicine cat.

"May I go to the Gathering tonight?" I asked.

"Of course, as long as you're feeling better," she replied calmly.

"Thank you!" I bounded up to my father, brushing pelts. _He isn't so bad after all_, I thought, purring sweetly, _maybe he isn't so embarrassing._ Loudstreak licked my ear, and gently pushed my bottom with his big, strong paw.

"Go on, now," he said, "Go find Lostfire. Maybe you want to train with him before the Gathering tonight." I rushed off, into the clearing to find Milkpaw.

When I did find him, he was entering the thorn tunnel with his mentor, Addermoon.

"Hia!" I greeted, padding up to him, "Wanna' go do some training? I was going to find Lostfire and…"

Milkpaw cut me off, "Uh, actually… I was… I actually was just there with Addermoon while you were sleeping. Sorry."

"That's fine!" I'll go ask Hollowpaw and Inkspot!" I meowed.

"Sorry, we already trained, too," Hollowpaw meowed, padding up behind me.

"Brokenpaw?" I asked my friends, wondering if Brokenpaw was available.

"Hunting patrol," Milkpaw reported.

I walked away miserably, heading towards the warriors den to find my mentor.

I found Lostfire sitting up in the warriors den, grooming himself, while talking to Mossrise, " I don't like the way ShadowClan steals like that," he meowed, "We have to say something tonight." Mossrise nodded supportively to his friend.

"Hey, Mossrise," I meowed, "Can I borrow Lostfire for the rest of the day? I wanna' do some training."  
"Go ahead," Mossrise invited, and squeezed past me, into the clearing.

"I'm coming," Lostfire rose to his paws, and I followed him to the training hollow.

Once there, Lostfire questioned me on what moves I had learned the past moon.

"Dodge," I meowed confidently, "Dodge number two and three, claw bridge, belly-pumble, swift-nip, tail-wrench, and…. And… I forgot."

"The one I taught you yesterday was called Shadow-split," Lostfire told me, "I'll reshow you how it's done. I'll show you… using that bramble bush." Lostfire spotted a scraggly bush at the edge of the hollow. Lostfire launched himself at it, and kicked his hind legs in the air for a momentum boost, and hit the lower edge of the bush, with a powerful blow. "It's called Shadow split, because when you hit the opponents jaw, you cause them to spread their legs apart to steady themselves," Lostfire growled. Then, he sprang back towards the bush again. "You then slide," he slid his hind legs under the bush, "And you kick up at them!" His powerful muscles uprooted the bush, and sent it flying in the air, landing four fox-lengths away from where I was standing.

"I remember now!" I meowed confidently, "You also said not to use that move on a larger enemy. I can only do that with cats my size or smaller."

"That's correct," Lostfire purred.

"I'll practice on….. Hmmm… Brokenpaw!" I spotted the tom entering the hollow, and standing there, as he waited for his mentor Slaterunner to catch up. I crept forward, in the shadows, pleading StarClan I not be seen. I gently flexed my claws, as I reached a position three tail-lengths away. I quickly slid my claws in, and bunched my muscles. "Got you!" I yowled triumphantly, and sprang forward, hitting my paw to the other apprentice's sturdy jaw. Brokenpaw flexed his claws in surprise, and stood widely apart, regaining balance. I instantly slid under him, and with a powerful kick, sent him crashing into Slaterunner.

"Icepaw!" he spat, and launched at me. Yet, as I used dodge two, about to counter his attack, he surprised me, with an advanced back-leap, landing square on my spine. His paws ran through my fur, and his tail wrapped around my leg. He pulled up my back left foot, and squashed me against the mossy floor.

"Belly-pummel!" Lostfire instructed. I twisted, and kicked at Brokenpaw's belly, but Brokenpaw used another advanced move I later learned was called foot-hook, and lifted his big hind paws onto mine, so his belly was out of reach.

"Hey!" I growled, "I don't know…." This time Lostfire cut me off.

"Push with your front paws!" I pushed his torso, but my strength wasn't good enough, and Brokenpaw pinned all my legs down.

"Good! Keep it up!" Slaterunner coached happily.

"Hurry, Icepaw! It's called twist- back up! Twist, roll, and pin him!"

With Lostfire telling me every one of my next moves, Brokenpaw knew what I was going to do, and I failed my attempt to regain control.

I hissed furiously, and butted my head back, flipping upside-down, onto my neck. This improvised move, threw Brokenpaw onto his back, and I was on top.

_Do something!_ I told myself silently, _Uh… Uh! Think! Lostfire's made-up move! The hidden secret!_

I rammed my head into my opponents' chest, and propelled myself backwards. By doing so, I stepped heavily onto Brokenpaw's tail, making him yowl. I pressed my paws into Brokenpaw's stomach. Usually, in a real battle, my claws would be flexing deeply into my enemies flesh, but this was training, and Brokenpaw was my Clan mate. I raked my toes into his skin, and leapt off, as he spun around, still on his back, and kicked his hind paw into my nose, as I fell off balance.

"Icepaw, watch out!" Lostfire commanded. I soon realized he meant to move away, as Brokenpaw slid towards me, and butted his head into my stomach, making me unwantedly stand momentarily on my two hind paws. I screeched, and fell backwards, thorns piercing my coat as I slammed downward, into a thorn bush.

"Help!" I yowled, realizing I had completely disappeared in the bush, on account of it being much larger then me. I trashed violently at the branches, and my pelt tangled into knots along the spikes.

For a moment, everything was silent.

Then, three pairs of teeth met my fur, pulling at me. The thorns tugged at my coat.

"Ow!" I complained.

At last, I was pulled into the clearing, Brokenpaw, Lostfire, and Slaterunner hovering around me.

"You alright?" Slaterunner laughed deeply.  
"Did I win? Did I?" Brokenpaw was jumping up and down.

"Uh, let me help you with those thorns," my mentor suggested. Slaterunner and Lostfire picked at the thorns in my pelt, while Brokenpaw danced gleefully around me chanting, "I wo-on, I wo-on!"

I angrily stood, shaking the tangles from my pelt. "Thanks," I murmured. Lostfire licked my ear, and all four of us padded out of the Training hollow, into camp.

CHAPTER 4

I took a breath, and bounded swiftly across the tree-bridge, Lostfire padding closely behind. Once every cat of ThunderClan that was coming to the Gathering was across, Brownstar flicked his tail, commanding us into the clearing. I plunged after my Clan mates, scenting WindClan, ShadowClan, and another scent that smelt funny.

_RiverClan, I assume._

Milkpaw, always eager, halted in front of a group of three WindClan apprentices, I followed.

"How's prey running?" Milkpaw asked a black and white she-cat.

"Fine. I'm Liftedpaw, this is Blackpaw," she gestured towards a black apprentice, and beside the black she-cat was a tan tom, "And this is Sniffpaw."

"I'm Milkpaw, and this is my sister Icepaw," Milkpaw introduced.

The three WindClan apprentices dipped their heads in greeting.

"We're ThunderClan's newest apprentices!" Milkpaw boasted.

"Oh, okay. Personally I'm the eldest apprentice here. It's been a moon since my littermate, Shineweed became a warrior. My mentor Neverfail, and the deputy of WindClan thinks my ceremony's long overdue!" Blackpaw blurted.

"My mentor is Lostfire," I purred with pride.

"So you know what it's like training with a deputy too!" Blackpaw stood happily, flicking his tail in short little waves. I nodded, and stood beside him.

"Yeah, he's such a great warrior! He even taught me a hidden move! He made it up," I said positioning myself to show Blackpaw how it's done, "And it's sort of' tricky, but you ram your head into your enemies body to catch them off guard you see, then you…" I shut my mouth, realizing I'd said too much to my new friend. Luckily, the other WindClan apprentices weren't paying attention.

"Look!" Sniffpaw and his friends left to join the other WindClan cats, as Foreverstar, the WindClan leader, Swiftstar, the ShadowClan leader, and Salmonstar of RiverClan took their places on the tree, below or above Brownstar. Milkpaw and I took our own places in the center of the clearing amongst the ThunderClan cats.

Brownstar nodded to Salmonstar to start the Gathering.

"Attention!" Salmonstar yowled, the moon reflecting off of his dark orange pelt, "The Gathering has begun!" The cats of all Clans settled down, focusing their attention on the four leaders. "Prey is running well in RiverClan," Salmonstar reported, "And we've been lucky to have one of our queens bear us two healthy kits this season. Swimkit and Leaperkit." The RiverClan leader sat down, and nodded to Foreverstar.

"Prey in WindClan is also running well. We are a fit Clan. That is all," she reported, then sat down, nodding to Brownstar.

The ThunderClan leader stood, staring at Milkpaw and I. "We are lucky to welcome two new apprentices to ThunderClan this moon; Milkpaw, and Icepaw. We also welcome Birdpoppy, Emberlark, and Scarletfang as strong new warriors of ThunderClan. Birdpoppy was not chosen to come to the Gathering tonight, yet you may speak to Emberlark, and Scarletfang after the Gathering." I saw the two she-cats sit tall. "Prey is also good in ThunderClan," Brownstar added, "But, we've found evidence that ShadowClan has stolen prey."

The gathered cats gasped, yet ShadowClan just glared at Brownstar.

"Prey is well in ShadowClan, we have a new apprentice, Leatherpaw, and we are a strong Clan. That is all. Gathering dismissed," Swiftstar rushed his words, and hopped down, guiding his Clan across the tree-bridge.

"Okay, then," Milkpaw meowed stubbornly.

"Let's go," Emberlark rolled her eyes, and nudged me and Milkpaw after the other warriors that were leaving.

Once across the tree-bridge, Lostfire padded up beside me, and purred humorously, "ShadowClan sure have problems!"

"I know!" I replied.

"They're obviously hiding something," Scarletfang remarked from behind us.

Lostfire nodded his agreement, and dropped back to gossip with the beautiful she-cat.

Finally, we arrived back at camp, and I collapsed into my bed, falling asleep easily.

"Morning!" Emberlark woke me, a half moon later, on a sweet cool morning "We're going on patrol with Lostfire, and Goldsky!"

I shook my pelt, and stretched, padding after her, into the thorn tunnel where Lostfire was waiting. My belly rumbled.

_I haven't eaten for most of yesterday and today!_ I realized.

"Hurry up, and eat you two," Lostfire instructed, sending Emberlark and I to the Fresh-kill pile. I ate at a rabbit, hungrily and spotted Goldsky talking to Sharpstep.

"Let's go," I told her, and met up with the rest of the patrol, exiting the camp.

"So, what do you think of Scarletfang's brother?" Emberlark asked as we walked through the forest silence.

"Birdpoppy? I don't know. Why?" I replied.

"Oh, no reason…. Just asking a question. I mean, well… okay, I'll tell you! You see, I know age doesn't matter, and Birdpoppy is the only male apprentice my age. Most other warriors have mated besides Mossrise. But he is kind of _with_ Goldsky, if you know what I mean. I guess I'm sort of in a habit of admiring Birdpoppy. You know?"

"Sure, Emberlark. So if Lightningsinger and Slaterunner are together, Nightwatcher and Inkspot, Fawngaze and Loudstreak of course, who else….. We don't have enough females to mate! We won't have a future without as many kits!" I gasped.

"Icepaw!" Lostfire called.

"I have to go," I told Emberlark, and made my way to the front of the patrol, where my mentor was waiting.

"We're splitting the patrol in half," he told me, "You go tell Emberlark that you and her are going to mark the ShadowClan border, and Goldsky and I'll mark the WindClan border. Got it?" I nodded twice, and Lostfire licked my ear in a good luck gesture.

"Emberlark!" I almost squealed, but thought better of it, "Lostfire entrusted us on an awesome mission! We get to go mark the ShadowClan border all by ourselves!"

"Great!" Emberlark purred, "I need some she-cat time!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Once at the ShadowClan border, we marked the scent line with the smell of ThunderClan, and were about to turn around, when we heard sneers and hisses from behind us.


End file.
